Trois lames pour une seule destinée
by Larem-Akira
Summary: La vie ne fait pas de cadeau. Je ne suis pas plus fort qu'un autre mais j'ai la volonté d'y croire. Telles sont mes propres convictions. Moi Roronoa Zoro, je deviendrais le plus grand sabreur au monde. Et pour ça je suis même prêt à défier l'enfer pour y parvenir quoi qu'il arrive.C'est une promesse sur mon sang et sur mon honneur. Je la tiendrais coûte que coûte pour toi.


**Hey mes lamas !**

 **Je suis de retour ! (non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, je laisse ça à la team Rocket bien sur). Cette fois je vous prévois un OS multiple sur un personnage que je n'ai plus besoin de vous présenter je pense mais bon. Cette fois mon choix s'est porté sur le sabreur aux trois lames. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai dans l'idée de centrer le point de vue de Zoro sur ses nakamas et sur lui-même au fil des chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira alors n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en fin de chapitre !**

 _« Par la force de ma volonté je continuerais à me relever »._

Depuis mes plus jeunes années je me suis toujours échiné à ne jamais laisser l'échec prendre le pas sur ma volonté. Ma force je la tire de mes combats. Chaque blessures est un cri muet de mon ascension qui me mèneras jusqu'à mon objectif final. Je deviendrais le meilleur c'est une promesse Kuina. Tu te souviens ? La nuit de notre premier combat ou l'on s'est affronté pour de bon avec de vrais sabres. Ce soir pour la première fois tu t'es ouverte à moi en me confiant tes peurs quant à ton avenir. Moi je n'y ai vu que de la faiblesse dans tes jérémiades. Non. En fait j'étais furieux de voir la femme en toi pour la première fois. Parce qu'auparavant j'étais aveuglé par mon obsession de devenir fort et de te surpasser. Et la j'ai compris. Dans ma quête de trouver la force, j'ai compris que derrière tout ça je n'avais rien d'autre.

C'est ainsi que pendant cette nuit nous nous sommes promis non pas de devenir fort mais de nous battre loyalement et de rafler ce titre. Celui du plus grand sabreur au monde. Mais si à ce moment-là ce n'était qu'un énième défis pour moi. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu nous quitterais si brutalement quelques jours à peine plus tard. C'était si soudain. Si inattendu. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui m'a semblé juste sur le moment j'ai demandé ta lame à ton père. J'avais juste besoin d'un soutien à ce moment-là. Et de pouvoir serrer le fourreau de ton sabre entre mes doigts boursouflés et abîmés par l'effort quotidien m'as rendu le peu que tu m'as volé en partant. En confiant ma vie entre tes mains lors de chaque combats c'est un peu comme si tu étais toujours-là quand j'affronte un nouvel ennemi Kuina. Au final je ne suis qu'un homme qui continue de se relever quand il tombe. Encore et encore. Et ce jusqu'à la fin. J'honorerais notre promesse en devenant le meilleur. En battant chaque ennemis sur ma route comme toi tu l'as fait durant nos 2001 batailles. Par respect pour ta force et tes doutes. Je les effacerais en devenant plus fort.

Quoi qu'il arrive j'ai décidé que je serais fort pour moi, pour nous et aussi pour mes nakamas. Errant comme une ombre solitaire. Je pensais ma destinée déjà toute tracée. Mais ça c'était jusqu'à ce que ma route croise celle d'un homme hors du commun. Monkey D Luffy. Je ne sais pas de quoi ce type est fait mais une chose est sûre il n'est pas comme les autres. La force de sa volonté est au dessus de toute chose en ce monde. Son dos toujours droit à bien des histoires à raconter, des batailles à vivre et revivre encore et encore. Son esprit morcelé s'est cassé tellement de fois que parfois je me demande comment il fait. Et puis là je m'empresse de chasser cette pensée stupide. C'est Luffy point. Il se relèvera toujours et autant de fois qu'il faudra pour affronter sa destinée. Et qui sait ? Peut-être deviendras t-il vraiment le nouveau roi des pirates cet idiot ? En attendant, moi je continue mon bout de chemin avec toi à mes côtés dans ma quête du rêve ultime sous le pavillon de nos convictions communes.


End file.
